ChatShow a la Kuroko no Basket!
by Candy Eater Sweet Zombie
Summary: Y aquí traemos otro chatshow! Entren y pasen a molestar a nuestros queridos personajes! Habrá yaoi! Habrá yuri! Y si ustedes desean, podrá haber hetero! *Esperamos que no pidan hetero* Esperamos que dejen sus reviews o los violaremos mientras duermen ewe eue PD: Nuestras parejas favoritas son AkaKuro, MuraHimu, AoKaga y MidoTaka, así que no se extrañen si las mencionamos mucho
1. Chapter 1

**Ruki: Lo sabemos, lo sabemos**

**Karin: Muchos han de estar "Por que carajos no continúan sus otros fanfics?!"**

**Ruki: Es solo que la inspiración no llega, y para no quedarnos sin hacer nada, mejor solo hacemos algo para desaburrirnos**

**Karin: Esa palabra existe?**

**Ruki: No tengo idea, pero mejor pasemos a lo que venimos**

* * *

En el gimnasio de Seirin, los jugadores de dicho equipo estaban practicando, cuando de la nada la puertas se abren, todos pensaban que iban a ser los de la Generación Milagrosa, ya que siempre irrumpían para ver al pequeño Kuroko, pero no, eran dos chicas que cargaban con varias armas y les apuntaron a todos

-Al suelo... Todos- dijo con una voz sombría y tenebrosa una chica de cabello verde claro con las puntas morado claro y ojos miel

-Esto es un asalto!- rió como psicópata la otra chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules

Riko: Pero si aquí no hay nada de valor!

Kagami: Quién demonios son ustedes?!

-Yo soy Ruki- la de cabello verde

-Y yo soy Karin- la de cabello blanco

Ruki: Y claro que hay algo de valor -sonríe macabra-

Karin: Por cierto, dónde está? -mirando a todos lado

Kuroko: Se les ofrece algo? -llega por detrás-

Karin y Ruki: Kyaa! Un fantasma! Oh! -miran a su lado- Kuroko! -lo abrazan-

Kuroko: No... puedo... respirar... -intentando separarse de las chicas-

Karin y Ruki: Oh perdón -se separan-

Hyuuga: Y qué hacen aquí?

Karin: Venimos por todos ustedes! -los señala-

Koganei: Eh? Por nosotros?

Ruki: Sip -sonríe y saca una red enorme- Por ustedes -con una sonrisa diabólica-

Todos intentaron huir pero Karin y Ruki los atraparon y se los llevaron a otro lugar donde siete personas se encontraban atadas, bueno menos una que estaba anestesiada, aunque bien sabían que cuando despertará les iría mal.

Las chicas llegaron en un camión a un gimnasio donde vieron a los seis jóvenes atados y a uno anestesiado amarrado con cadenas. Aventaron a los chicos que estaban en la red y los liberaron. Todos las voltearon a ver molestos pero ellas sonreían victoriosas

Aomine: Nos podrías explicar por qué estamos encadenados y Akashi esta inconsciente?

Ruki: Bueno, estabamos tranquilamente en la escuela cuando nos aburrimos

Karin: Y que mejor manera de divertirse que capturando personas

Ruki: Y pues dijimos que a quienes queríamos secuestrar era a ustedes -sonríe- y pues sabíamos que nos iba a costar trabajo el atrapar a Akashi-kun así que en un rápido movimiento cuando estaba distraído lo anestesiamos y lo capturamos -sonríe triunfante- aunque sabemos que cuando despierte será un infierno -se deprime-

Karin: Ya, ya, mientras Kuroko este aquí no habrá problemas

Ruki: Cierto -se recupera- Ahora -mira a todos- Vayan a los vestidores! -los avienta a todos-

En el gimnasio aparecen unas letras de neón que dicen "ChatShow Kuroko no Basket"

Ruki: Bienvenidos al chatshow de Kuroko no Basket! -disparando una metralleta-

Karin: Ahora les presentaremos a los personajes!

Ruki: Los miembros del equipo de Seirin

Salen todos los miembros del equipo de Seirin y hasta atrás sale el duo de luz y sombra

Todas las chicas del público: Kuroko-kun! Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-chan! Kuro-kun! Kuro-chan!

Karin: El siguiente es de Shuutoku

Ruki: Takao-kun!

Sale Takao jalando a Midorima

Ruki: Junto a Midori-kun!

Todas las chicas del público junto a Karin: Beso! Beso! Beso!

Midorima: Urusai-nanodayo!

Karin: Los siguientes son de Yosen

Ruki: Himuro-kun!

Sale Himuro junto a Murasakibara

Ruki: Con Murasakibara-kun

Todas las chicas del público junto a Ruki: Beso! Beso! Beso! Beso!

Karin: El siguiente es de Kaijo

Ruki: Kise!

Sale Kise con su típica energía y todas las chicas gritan

Karin: Los siguientes son de Too

Ruki: Momoi-chan y Ahomine-kun

Aomine: Oi! Que es eso de Ahomine?!

Ruki: Tienes alguna excusa? -con mirada sombría y apuntándole con una bazooka-

Aomine: Err... nop

Todas las chicas gritan mientras los chicos le silban a Momoi

Karin: Y por último... de Rakuzan

Ruki: Akashi-kun!

Sale Akashi rodeado de un aura asesina mirando con odio a Ruki y Karin

Todos se quedan en silencio y nada más se escucha un "zip" "zip" de unas tijeras

Karin: Creo que nos llego la hora

Ruki: Soy muy joven para morir! Todavía no he terminado de leer varios libros! Y no he visto la película de Yokozawa y la serie de Love Stage!

Karin: Un momento -mira a Kuroko y luego a Ruki- tengo un plan

Ruki: Eh? Cual? -voltea a ver a Kuroko y sonríe- oooh, que gran plan

Akashi: Ustedes -con un aura asesina a su alrededor y acercándose a Ruki y Karin-

Karin: Lista?

Ruki: Sip

Karin: 3, 2, 1...

Ruki: Ta-daaa! -muestra un Kuroko con cinta roja por todo su cuerpo dejando a un Akashi sin palabras-

Akashi: ... Por hoy se salvan -se lleva a Kuroko que se veía muy confundido a una habitación-

Karin y Ruki: Yey! Sobrevivimos!

Aomine: Que le han hecho a Tetsu?!

Karin: Nada

Ruki: Solo le dimos algo especial -sonríe pícara-

Karin: Y bueno, eso han sido las presentaciones, esperamos su reviews :3

Ruki: Bye-Bye! -se va-

Karin: A dónde vas?

Ruki: Secret~

* * *

**Karin: Qué opinan?**

**Ruki: Si dejan reviews les mandamos a un Kuroko Tetsuya como el que le dimos a Akashi e.e**

**Karin: O a una Momoi con liston rojo e.e**

**Ruki: Sabemos negociar ewe**


	2. Chapter 2: Comenzamos

**Karin: Y aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo**

**Ruki: Nos alegra que haya gente que les gusta las mismas parejas que a nosotras**

* * *

Todos estaban sentados esperando a que llegaran las dos chicas, cuando escucharon in tiroteo. Todos los miembros de Seirin (a excepción de Kuroko), Himuro y Takao se asustaron, mientras que los GoM miraban con tranquilidad a cierto pelirrojo heterocromático

Akashi: Ese tiroteo no tiene nada que ver conmigo -tranquilamente-

Ahomine: Eres el único capaz de crear una revuelta así! - exaltado señalando a los hombres que caían muertos-

Akashi: Daiki no grites

Kise: Pero si no es Akashicchi, por qué comenzó un tiroteo?

Ruki: Mierda, me encontraron - apareciendo de la nada y murmurando viendo todo detrás de un sofá-

Kuroko: De que habla Ruki-san?

Ruki: Kyaa! -nota que es Kuroko y se calma- Vaya será un largo tiempo para que me acostumbre

Seirin: Tan solo imagina como nos la pasamos nostros

Ruki: No es nadie importante, sólo unos "conocidos" que me odian a muerte -sonríe tranquilamente- ahora si me disculpan -sale huyendo gaymente-

Karin: -aparece de la nada- Bueeeno... en lo que ella regresa... leamos la primera carta! Y el primero en leerlo será... -redoble de tambores- Kuroko-kun!

Kuroko: Arigato Karin-san

Karin: No agregues el -san, me hace sentir como una vieja

Kuroko: La primera carta pertenece a **lucy D heartfilia**

**Holaaa -bosteza pues hace poco se desperto- habia querido comentar hace unos dias pero no pude, bueno no importa, queria hacerle unas pequeñas preguntas a los chicos y quizas algumos comentarios  
Taiga-kun dime que acaso no comes nada mas aparte de hamburguesas?  
Kuroko te quiero eres increiblemente lindo -siente la mirada de akashi en su nuca- que miedoo, igual te quiero kuroko  
Murasakibara-kun...-se enoja- por que mierd..ita hiciste llorar a tatsuya?!, eres un malvadooo!, te queria mucho pero por hacer llorar a himuro no te dare los dulces que te iba a dar  
Himuro!, me dio tanta pena verte llorar te juro que no lo soporte, cambiando de tema te queria preguntar que te gusta mas de murasakibara?, por si acaso te amoo, quiero hacer un cosplay tuyoo, te juro que lo hare  
Midorima por que eres tan tsundere? Y takao que le viste a midorima? Pues segun yo no es muy sexy, aunque si mas sexy que ahomine  
Saludos para ruki y karin, espero el capitulo siguiente :3  
Ya ne**

Kagami: Pues sí, aveces como comida instantánea, o curry, no solo vivo de las hamburguesas

Kuroko: Aunque casi todo el tiempo te la pasas comiendo hamburguesas

Kagami: Oi Kuroko!

Kuroko: Es algo en lo que tienes en común con Aomine-kun, además de que ambos tienen cabeza de basket, sí, Bakagami-kun y Ahomine-kun son el uno para el otro -tomando una malteada de vainilla-

Bakagami y Ahomine: Qué quieres decir con eso?!

Kuroko: Arigato reviewer-san -es jalado por Akashi y este la mira fijamente-

Akashi: Mío -sin emitir algún sonido-

Murasakibara: Nooo... mis dulces! -con una mirada asesina-

Todos menos Akashi y Himuro: Estamos muertos

Himuro: No te preocupes Atsushi, ten -le entrega unos dulces-

Murasakibara: Arigatou -toma los dulces-

Ruki: Lo sé, yo quería llorar, estaba de "Oh, mi Himuro"

Himuro: Pues, no sé, algo de él me llama la atención, y muchas gracias, aunque no se si sentirme halagado o acosado

Ruki: Es algo acosador que te disfraces de tu personaje favorito

Karin: Lo dice quien se ha disfrazado de casi todos los personajes pelirrojos de anime

Ruki: Callate! O van a sospechar -se le avienta a Karin para callarla-

Kagami: Pelirrojos?

Ruki: Jajaja -ríe nerviosa- no le hagas caso, esta delirando

Karin: De qué hablas?!

Ruki: Callate o juro que te mando a donde la luz del sol no entra -la mira sombría-

Karin: Ok -asustada-

Akashi: Así que de casi todos los pelirrojos? -la mira seriamente-

Karin: Sip, por ejemplo: Sasori, Gaara, Itokki, Mikoto, Erza, Hiroto, Lavi, Grell, Akaito, etc, no recuerdo todos, y dices que vas a hacer cosplay de Akashi

Kise: No hace mucho crossplay?

Ruki: Tienes algún problema?

Kise: Nop

Takao: Su tsundereidad

Aomine: Oi! Que quieres decir con eso?!

Karin: Exactamente lo que suena

Ruki: Bueno... la siguiente será leída por Tetsuya #2! -carga al perro-

Hyuuga: Los perros no pueden leer

Ruki: Claro que pueden! Solo debes tener... IMAGINACION! -lanza al perro por los aires y lo atrapa-

Karin: Que la carta la lea Ahomine... perdon Aomine

Aomine: Oi! Esta es de **mugetsu-chan xd**

**quiero a kuroko ewe ewe -mirada fangirl acosadora- (?) bueno comenzando! aasdsasdas himuro te reto a besar a murasakibara! :3333 (quiere violar a himuro pero se aburre xD) mhn mhn..que hizo akashi con kuroko? 7U7 y...amo sus armas  
! -les da metralletas-**

Murasakibara se agacha mientras que Himuro se para en las puntas del pie y se besan

Ruki y Karin: Kyaaa! -les da una hemorragia-

Akashi: Lo que hice con Tetsuya no es de su incumbencia

Ruki: Yey! -toma las metralletas- Mas armas! Ahora si los puedo matar! -se dirige a la puerta y la abre con una patada y comienza a disparar mientras ríe como psicópata- KYAJAJAJAJA! Corran perras! Corran! -mira a una persona x y lo atrapa- Jejejejeje serás mi nuevo esclavo

Karin: Y por eso no hay que darle metralletas en momentos como estos, bueno, la siguiente será leída por Momoi-san

Momoi: Gracias -toma la carta- es de **sugA u-u**

**Akashi x Kuroko, NOW lo exijo :c y alguna me puede explicar lo de ahomine? es que nunca entendi ese chiste con el nombre de aomine :c**

Karin: Eso siempre ha habido -señala un lugar exacto-

En ese lugar se encontraban Akashi y Kuroko sentados uno a lado del otro, ambos leyendo distintos libros cuando... aparece un Kise salvaje que intenta abrazar a Kuroko

Kise: Kurokocchi!

Y es detenido por unas tijeras que pasan a su lado

Kuroko: Arigatou Akashi-kun

Akashi: Solo cuido lo que es mío -voltea a ver con una mirada asesina a Kise y luego hace que Kuroko se recargue en su hombro-

Kuroko: A-Akashi-kun -sonrojado-

Akashi: Ya te he dicho que me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre

Kuroko: S-Sei-kun -sonrojado-

Momoi, Karin y Ruki: Kyaaa! Que lindo- -unas tijeras pasan a su lado- Ya nos vamos

Ruki: Es como el chiste con el nombre de Kagami: Baka (idiota) + Kagami = Bakagami

Karin: Y con Aomine es así: Aho (tonto) + Aomine = Ahomine :3

Kuroko: -aun abrazado por Akashi- Esperamos que le haya quedado clara la explicación

Ruki: Y esos fueron todos :D

Hyuuga: O sea que ya acabó?

Karin: El capítulo sí... pero la serie aún no!

Ruki: Seguiremos subiendo capitulos hasta que empiece la tercera temporada

Takao: Pero para eso falta mucho

Karin: Lo sabemos ^^

Ruki: Así que... Himu-chan! Haznos los honores

Himuro: Himu-chan? -alza los hombros sin darle importancia- Esto fue todo por hoy en ChatShow a la Kuroko no Basket

Kise: Esperamos sus reviews con preguntas! :D

Ruki y Karin: Adiu~ *v*)/\(*v*

* * *

**Ruki: Lamentamos la tardanza :3**

**Karin: Esperamos les haya gustado este capítulo**

**Ruki: Dejen sus lindos y sensuales reviews**

**Karin: Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Randomness Al Ataque!

**Karin: He aqui un nuevo capítulo**

**Ruki: Esperamos lo disfruten**

* * *

Aparecen Ruki y Karin comiendo helados, cuando de la nada unos ninjas aparecen de la nada y las intentan atacar. Entonces ambas sacan sus celulares y gritan "TRANSFORAMCION!" y se convierten en unos teletubbies, al verlas los ninjas salen huyendo y ellas vuelven a la normalidad

Ruki: Creo que ya deberíamos volver, quien sabe que pueden estar haciendo solos

Karin: Oki-doki

Las dos chicas vuelven al gimnasio y al llegar se sorprenden al ver a los de la Generación Milagrosa jugando lo que parecía Shingeki no Kyojin, era obvio quien era el titan, y todos intentaban cazarlo, quien sabe donde estaban los chicos de Seirin incluyendo a Himuro y Takao. Cuando Ruki iba a preguntar, se escucharon gritos de alguien y del techo cayeron los chicos de Seirin junto a Takao y Himuro disfrazados de... pingüinos? y apuntando con bolas de nieve a Murasakibara el Titan. Los de la Generación Milagrosa tomaron sus armas y cuando iban a atacar a Murasakibara, este tomo un chocolate y lo aventó provocando una gran explosión, todos la lograron esquivar a excepción de Ruki y Karin, quienes terminaron llenas de polvo y sus cabellos estaban desordenados. Los de la Generación Milagros ahora vestidos de... Sailor Scaouts? WTF?! Los de Seirin vestidos de Guerreras magicas? y Himuro y Tatsuya de aves? WTH?! Pero que diablos estaba pasando? Parecía como si fuera una batalla de magic girls

Karin: Pero que diablos esta pasando? ._.

Ruki: Es por esto que te dije que no deberíamos dejarlos ._.

Kise vestido de Sailor Moon: Prepárense Seirin!

Aomine vestido como Sailor Mercury: Nosotros ganaremos!

Kagami vestido como Sakura en traje rosa: En sus sueños!

Murasakibara vestido como Sailor Venus: Acabemos rápido con ellos para que pueda comer

Hyuuga vestido como Nanoha: Vamos Seirin!

Izuki como Madoka: Les ganaremos!

Midorima como Sailor Jupiter: -se ajusta sus lentes- Ha llegado la hora

Akashi como Sailor Mars: Es un desperdicio de tiempo ya que es obvio que nosotros ganaremos

Kuroko como Sailor Pluto: Me pregunto cuando podré ir a comprar una malteada de vainilla

Teppei vestido de Fate: Vamos Seirin! Ganaremos

Seirin: Si!

Y así todos comenzaron a pelear como machos pecho peludo

Kise: Escudo de poder! -con su varita en forma de corazón forma un escudo rosa con forma de corazón-

Hyuuga: Rayo láser de amor! -un rayo láser rosa sale disparado de un bastón rosa-

Sí, peleaban como todo macho que se respeta con sus armas rosas con forma de corazón y lanzando ataques de amor, eran todos unos hombres

Himuro vestido con una butarga de un pollo morado: Creo que esto es un poco raro

Takao vestido con una butarga de un pollo verde: Pero divertido -tomando fotos-

Himuro: Tienes razón -comienza a tomar fotos y grabar-

Karin y Ruki: Todo esto es muy random

Momoi y Riko con ropa normal: Creo que la comida les hizo daño

Karin y Ruki: Así que es su culpa?! -señalándolas-

Momoi: Al ver que no regresaban fuimos a preparar comida

Riko: Y encontramos este bote que decía "Delicious" -muestra un bote naranja con una pequeña etiqueta que decía _"Delicious"_-

Karin: Eso es un veneno que causa alucinaciones y delirios!

Ruki: Tengo una idea -saca una metralleta- Solo hay que ponerlos a dormir -con una sonrisa psicópata-

Karin: Ya que -saca una bazooka-

Ambas disparan y todos caen dormidos y vuelven a la normalidad

Ruki: Ya no los dejaremos solos

Todos despiertan y se asustan al verse con trajes de Magical Girls y corren a los vestidores a cambiarse. Cuando regresan ya todos traen su ropa normal

Karin: Bueno ahora comencemos con el ChatShow

Ruki: Ya no los volveremos a dejar solos -suspira y guarda la metralleta-

Karin: La primera será leída por Kise

Kise: Yey! Es de **nanamikanon-sasakishimizu **(lo sentimos pero si le poníamos el punto no iba a aparecer tu nombre)

***-* hola! Amo su programa (?) XDD solo queria preguntarle a Tai-chan :) por que eres tan sexy *Q* deja ahomine y venite conmigo XD asi te doy hamburguesas (?) Bien la primera pregunta es..**

**Tai.. ¿ Como fue tu primera vez con Ahomine ? Jeje ewe**

**Akashi ¿me enseñas a ser Sadica (?) ?**

**Shintarou ¿ nacimos en el mismo mes *-* solo que soy mayor que tu xD yo soy del 3 y tu del 7 de julio *-* jejeje bueno dime desde cuando eres Tan Tsundare ?**

**Takao ¿ me harias el tubo 1313 ?**

**Tatsuya ¿ tu y taiga tubieron algo en el pasado?**

**Mura ¿ te dare dulces si me dices esto xD ya te desvirgastes a Tatsu owo ?**

**Kuroko ... Eh? Sin preguntas...**

**Y solo :) amo su fic :D**

Ruki: Kagami jamás abandonará a Kagami, aunque no lo admita es obvio que lo ama

Kagami: O-Oi! -sonrojado- Fue... buena -aún mas sonrojado-

Akashi: Solo debes aprender a disfrutar del dolor de los demás y a torturar a los demás

Midorima: No soy tsundere!

Takao: Desde que lo conozco es tsundere

Kuroko: Igual desde que recuerdo que lo conocí es tsundere

Karin: Lo que quiere decir que desde que nació es tsundere

Takao: Claro -de la nada aparece un tubo y comienza a bailar en el-

Midorima y Karin: -sangrado nasal-

Himuro: No, solo fue amistad de hermanos

Murasakibara: Sí

Karin y Ruki: Gracias

Ruki: La siguiente la leerá Izuki-chan!

Izuki: chan?

Ruki: Solo lee la carta o te- -es callada por Karin-

Karin: Es mejor que no escuches lo demás

Izuki: -asustado asiente- Es de **Anne**

**Kya! Amo el AkaKuro! Me mata de risa su fic!  
Ahora mi pregunta para Akashi-sama! Podria darnos un top 5 de las cosas que más le gusta de Tetsu-kun?  
Tengo otra para el súper sexy Kise-kun!: te atreverías a luchar contra Akashi por el amor de Kurokocchi?  
Y aquí va una para midorima-kun! Por que no aceptas el gran amor de takao? Todos sabemos que estas loco por el! Por cierto sabias que Oha-Asa dijo que los pelo negros, basketbolistas, con ojos de halcón le dan buena suerte a los cáncer? XD  
Y por último para el Uke más ukeable y lindo de la historia! Dime Kuroko, que te atrae de cada uno de la generación de los milagros y de Kagami-kun?**

Akashi: Ok -cuando iba a hablar Kuroko lo calla- Pero que sucede Tetsuya?

Kuroko: No lo digas -sonrojado-

Akashi suspira y asiente: Me conoces bien, esta bien, no dire nada, solo que, todo Tetsuya me gusta

Kise: -voltea a ver a Akashi y siente la mirada asesina del pelirrojo- Me gustaría, pero valoro mi vida

Midorima: Si lo acepto, pero no es como si yo lo amará -sonrojado-

Karin y Ruki: Te gusssssta

Midorima: Urusai-nanodayo!

Kuroko: Bueno, de Aomine su gran gusto por el basketball al tener una cabeza de basketball, de Kise su energía positiva, de Midorima su preocupación aunque no lo quiera admitir, de Murasakibara su gusto por los dulces, de Kagami también su gran gusto por el basketball y de Akashi -se sonroja al sentir la mirada del pelirrojo- su calma

Karin: Hyuuga lee la siguiente

Hyuuga: Es de **Yami Kuroshin**

**Ciaossu  
chicas me encanta su fic!  
Bueno traigo unas galletas para Murasakubara te amo giganton y bueno Takao-kun puedes hacer sonrojar a Midorin?  
Bakagami ukea a Ahomine onegai... Kise donde rayos dejaste a Yukio-senpai? Y Kuroko-kun me encantas has que Akachin quedé sin aliento jejeee xD  
Mukkun hasme fanservice! 3  
gran show sigamos así :3  
Ya-nyan**

Murasakibara: Arigatou~ -toma las galletas-

Takao: Shin-chan! -lo abraza por la espalda haciendo sonrojar a Midorima-

Kagami y Aomine: Oi!

Ruki: Kagami puede ukear a Aomine?

Karin: No lo creo

Kise: No sé

Ruki: No lo pudimos secuestrar, ya que a Kise lo secuestramos cuando iba camino a su trabajo de modelo :3

Kuroko: Cómo?

Karin: Jejeje -llega por detrás de Kuroko y le arranca toda la roja frente a Akashi, provocándole a este una gran hemorragia nasal que lo deja desmayado y casi muerto-

Kuroko: Karin-san creo que no se refería tan literal -sonrojado y vistiéndose de nuevo-

Karin: Lo dejaste sin aliento y ese era el reto -sonríe-

Murasakibara se quita la camisa y luego toma a Himuro y lo besa

Karin: La siguiente la leerá Taka-chan

Takao: Ok~ Es de **lucy D heartifilia**

**hola de nuevo, he vuelto para preguntar y comentar cosas a los lindos personajes de KnB  
himuro-kun sientete entre acosado y halagado, pero un poquito mas acosado, te amo pero mi amor por taiga-kun es igual o mayor que como te amo a ti (tengo una pequeña obsecion por los pelirojos y los tigres...taiga-kun tiene algo de los dos, es todo un tigre!)  
akashi-kun no me lastimes -tiene una katana detras suyo por proteccion- solo comentaba lo lindo que es kuroko  
kuroko que se siente que hayan miles y miles de doujinshis yaoi donde tu eres el uke?, yo nunca he visto un solo doujinshi donde eres seme, por cierto en tu relacion con akashi eres el uke verdad? no me imagino al señortodosmeobedecen de uke  
murasakibara, lo lamento pero me tenia que vengar un poquito, toma unos dulces -le da una bolsa de dulces- en fin la pregunta es que pensaste la primera vez que viste a himuro-kun? y una extra, que opinas sobre la muy pero muy cercana relacion que tienen himuro y taiga-kun?  
kise encuentras lindo a tu sempai? (kasamatsu-san) es tan tsundere eso si menor que midorima (midorima le gana a todos con su tsunderismo, un premio a midorima por ser el mejor tsundere!), en fin por ultimo harias un reto para mi?...golpea a ahomine y el no se podra vengar o le disparo -esta vestida con ropa militar y una metralleta- si ahomine se venga yo misma voy para alla a dispararle  
eso es todo (me emocione mucho jejeje) bueno volvere para la proxima a seguir preguntando, odiando a ahomine, comentando y expresar mi amor hacia ustedes (los hare sufrir)  
PD: ruki-chan te envidio has hecho muchos cosplays, y mas si has hecho de erza**

Kuroko: Creo que no me pueden imaginar siendo seme

Ruki: Honestamente no me imagino a Kuroko como seme, es demasiado lindo como para ser seme

Karin: Pero Yukina (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi) es lindo y es seme

Ruki: Me refiero a que Kuroko es DEMASIADO lindo y tierno como para ser seme, tiene uke escrito por toda la cara

Kuroko: -sonrojado- Sí

Ruki: Yo tampoco, y me dio risa como lo escribes

Karin: Ya que es cierto, es imposible imaginarse al señortodosmeobecen de uke

Murasakibara: Arigatou~ Era lindo, y aquel que intente acercarse a Himu-chin lo aplastaré

Kise: Si~ pero lamentablemente el no esta aquí -se acerca a Aomine por detrás y le da un golpe-

Aomine: Oi! Pero que te pasa? -a punto de golpearle, pero se le muestra un papel- *gulp* ok -baja el puño-

Todos: Mejor odianos

Kise: O mas bien crossplays

Ruki: También he hecho de mujeres!

Karin: Solo uno (Erza)

Ruki: Shut up! Lee la siguiente Midorima-kun

Midorima: Es de **kurolovers**

**hola! chicas me encanta su fic, bueno quisiera preguntarle a kuroko que te atrae de akashi?  
kagami deja ya de comer hamburguesas y dale a amor a aomine 1313 (aunque no se bien porque ustedes dos se enamoraron) y dale un beso a aomine.  
midorima deja de ser tsundere y admite que amas a takao :3 y por ultimo murasakibara te regalo muchos dulces era adorable pero si te confiesas a himuro y le das un beso... kuroko te adoro cuando estas con akashi y te pido que le des un beso en los labios a akashi (akashi cuidalo muy bien) y eso espero con ansias tu proximo capitulo ;) bye...**

Kuroko: Todo Akashi-kun, pero sobre todo su calma

Karin: Eso es hasta la noche ¬u¬

Kagami sonrojado le da un beso a Aomine

Midorima: No-No es que me... guste

Karin y Ruki: Te gusssta~

Midorima: Urusai-nanodayo

Murasakibara se acerca a Himuro

Murasakibara: Himu-chin me gustas~ -le da un beso-

Kuroko se acerca sonrojado a Akashi y le da un beso en los labios

Karin: Y eso fue todo por hoy!

Ruki: Si nos llegan varios reviews, volveremos a actualizar rápido

Karin y Ruki: Adiu~


End file.
